1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integral type air conditioning device of a construction, in which the main body of the air conditioning device is divided by a partition plate into a room interior side and a room exterior side. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with improvement in a drain water splashing device for such integral type air conditioner, which can be attained by slide-insertion of the air conditioner main body into an outer casing, and then fitting a front panel onto the face of this outer casing to complete the entire construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drain water splashing device for this kind of integral type air conditioning device is so designed that the drain water which has been condensed by a refrigerator at the room interior side of the air conditioning device during its cooling operation is collected into a drain pan, then led to a lower part of a propeller fan at the room exterior side thereof, and splashed by a slinger ring formed integrally with the propeller fan to collide with a condenser for evaporation to thereby increase the condensing efficiency due to heat which is deprived of the condenser at the time of the evaporation. However, the splash of the drain water impinges not only against the condenser, but also against both side surfaces and the top surface of the fan cover. In particular, the drain water which has splashed on the top surface of the fan cover grows little by little into large water drops, and finally falls on the rotating propeller fan. At the time of this droppage, abnormal metallic sound such as clanging sound is produced, continued production of which would give considerable annoyance to the ears of users, hence causing complaints.